


White Intruder

by RealmOfTan



Series: The Life of Synthesizers [5]
Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Computer Viruses, Computers, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, Love Trouble, M/M, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, System Malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmOfTan/pseuds/RealmOfTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yūma starts to get weird impulses to do things he never would do. His system is malfunctioning. And on top of that he and Gakupo has been working hard and not being able to be with each other for a whole week because of work. He feels lonely and when the impulses hits him he tries to keep them a secret from his lover not to worry him – until the worst case scenario occurs with Yūma's system being too damaged, and suddenly Gakupo has to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> It was really hard to finish this because of the length. (@_@) I wanted to focus a little on the Vocaloid systems in this story and how the Vocaloids “work” and delivers all the songs you editors make. I don’t think I will ever be able to touch a Vocaloid software after this. It feels like they’ll get too much work to do if I start editing too. xD Poor Vocaloids… They are really hard workers, don’t you think?

”Hey…”

”Mm?”

Yūma walked up to the back of the couch and looked at Gakupo who was laying down with his right arm over his eyes like he had a headache. He was totally exhausted after being forced to deal with a Gakupo-user who didn’t know what to do with the program and made Gakupo use his voice in an uncomfortable pitch and horrible tones.

“Are you okay?” Yūma asked and rested with his elbows on the back of the couch. “You look like you’re about to die.”

Gakupo sighed and looked up at the green eyes that stared back at him and gave Yūma a weak smile.

“Yeah, I just have to rest.”

“You sure? I was thinking about going to the store. Do you want something?”

“Can you buy some ingredients to a salad? I want to eat something fresh today.”

Yūma pouted a little first. He didn’t like salad and other healthy stuff like that, but because he felt so sorry for Gakupo he decided to go along this time and eat whatever Gakupo wanted to eat.

“Sure. You want the usual stuff I guess?” he asked, and Gakupo nodded.

“Thanks…”

Yūma walked around the corner of the couch and leaned over Gakupo to give him a kiss and smiled.

“You know I hate salad, so I want you to compensate me afterwards for actually eating that disgusting stuff,” he whispered with a seductive smile and looked Gakupo deep in the eyes.

Gakupo lifted both of his arms to play with Yūma’s pink hair behind his ears and chuckled:

“Why don’t you eat something else then?”

“Did you forget that I am a terrible cook? How am I supposed to make dinner when everything I touch either explodes or gets burned?”

Gakupo laughed and pulled Yūma closer into another kiss.

“Get your ass to the store then and hurry home. I’ll compensate you. Don’t worry,” he whispered between the kisses, but Yūma didn’t want to let go and kept kissing his lover over and over again. He moved around the corner of the couch and slowly lay on top of Gakupo while they kept kissing. Yūma didn’t want to let go of Gakupo’s lips even for a slight second.

The last days had been very stressful for them both. They had to work so much every day that they didn’t even have time to be with each other. They went up to work, and then they came home, ate dinner, worked some more, and then went to bed. The next day the cycle repeated itself. The work had piled up into huge mountains and they both felt like the amount of work would never decrease. The work was piling up because there had been a boom with the selling of both of their software and a huge amount of Vocaloid users used Yūma and Gakupo a lot.

Yūma felt lonely. He wanted to feel Gakupo’s warmth both physically and mentally. He wanted to just relax and indulge himself in the other man’s love until he was satisfies. He missed him, and he knew Gakupo felt the same way. As soon as Yūma touched the other man he felt a shock of electricity course through his body, and he instantly felt a huge longing in his chest. Next night we’ll have sex!, was the thought roaming around in both of their heads. But when the “next night” came they both lacked the energy to actually do it. Then maybe tomorrow...

Yūma kissed Gakupo greedily as they both lay on the couch – Yūma on top of Gakupo. He didn’t really have the energy to even make out with Gakupo, and he knew that the other man was too tired for that too – but he still couldn’t help himself as he forced Gakupo’s lips open and pushed his tongue inside.

“Mmh…” he moaned and his whole body tingled as he felt Gakupo’s tongue against his own. It was a warm and pleasant feeling. His heart fluttered in his chest. Please, someone, give us some strength to continue, he thought and massaged Gakupo’s tongue with his. I’m starving for his love and body!

“Mm… Hey…” Gakupo said as Yūma shifted the angle of the kiss. “I’m sorry but I really have no energy right now. Maybe after dinner?” he asked and Yūma stopped kissing him and looked at him for a few seconds.

“Yeah… After dinner…” he said and got up and corrected his clothes and brushed his fingers through his hair. “I’ll go to the store.” He knew nothing would happen after dinner.

He walked down the road and looked around. Everywhere he saw couples holding hands, hugging and kissing. What is this? The attack of the lovey-dovey couples?!, he thought irritated. Can’t we just get a virus in our system which disables us from the users? I can’t bug our systems again or else the developers will get angry…, he thought as he stepped inside the store.

As he was walking down the aisles in the store after getting what Gakupo asked for he walked past the section for hair products. Suddenly something snapped inside his mind and got blank, almost like a circuit broke. As he came to he noticed that he had stopped breathing and took a deep breath before he looked at the shopping basket in his hand. It had suddenly gotten heavier. There he saw ten bottles of blue hair color.

“What the…?” he thought in shock and put the bottles back to the shelf. But when he was about to put the last bottle back to the shelf he suddenly stopped. He wanted to put it back, but his left hand didn’t listen. “What am I doing?” he asked himself quietly. He let go of the bottle with his left hand and picked it up with his right to try and put it back, but the right hand didn’t listen either.

When he managed to put the bottle on the shelf his hand didn’t want to let go of it. “Let go, damn it!” he hissed and tried to bend his right hand fingers open with his left hand, but when the right hand let go of the bottle the left hand took a hold of it instead. “Damn you!” he cursed at the bottle. A UTAU was walking by and stared at Yūma with a look that said “weirdo” and Yūma instantly blushed and surrendered to the bottle and put it in the shopping basket. Because he didn’t want to feel stupid in front of other people he let the bottle stay in the shopping basket and went to the checkout.

What the hell was that?, he thought as he walked down the road back to Gakupo’s apartment. What had happened in the store? And why did his body insist on buying a blue hair color? Yūma loved his pink hair color and would never want to change the color.

“Gakupo, I’m back. Get your ass up from the couch and make dinner. I’m hungry,” he demanded and yawned. “I have another shift at work in two hours.”

Gakupo didn’t answer and as Yūma walked up to the couch to look at him he saw that he had fallen asleep. Yūma smiled and leaned over Gakupo to kiss him lightly.

“Wake up, you sleepyhead,” he said softly and Gakupo moaned in his sleep. “Wakie wakie!” he said laughing and kissed his lips again. “I’m hungry. Or do you want me to accidentally burn the kitchen down?”

“Ngh… I’m up…” Gakupo moaned and yawned, but didn’t move an inch.

“No, you’re not. Get up now, lazy bum! I’ll help you in the kitchen.”

Yūma managed to pull Gakupo up and shake him awake and they both got into the kitchen where Yūma helped chopping the salad while Gakupo fried the fish and made some pasta on Yūma’s demand. After they ate dinner Yūma kissed Gakupo bye as he left for work and Gakupo went back to sleep.

Yūma unlocked the door to his system and went inside. It was time to work again. The system consisted of a big and round dark room. The walls were completely covered with machinery blinking slowly exactly at the same time in a specific pattern and making low buzzing noises, and here and there in the room stood huge and long pillars also with machinery blinking along to the ones on the walls. The ceiling was so high that you couldn’t see it because it was so dark. Right in the middle stood a round and shiny scene podium and on top of it stood a microphone. On the microphone rack hung headphones and in front of the podium a big hologram screen was giving a dim light. The system was in standby mode. If it was completely shut down Yūma would “shut down” along with it. When the system booted up again he would do that too. He was a program after all.

The second Yūma stepped on the podium and took the headphones on the hologram screen lit up. The screen was the only thing in the room that gave any light except of the millions of small LED-lights on the machinery’s panels that blinked. The room didn’t have any lightning because it was important for Yūma to see the lights from the machinery blinking. If something was wrong with the system the sections with errors would start to blink differently than the others.

“System start up,” he said and stretched his body and yawned. The machines around him started to blink faster and the buzzing got a bit higher.

“System start completed,” he heard a robotic voice say that echoed throughout the room.

“Give me the first file data on the list,” he said.

“Confirmed. Opening file data number one,” the robotic voice echoed and the data for the first song to be sung was shown on the screen.

He looked through it and sighed.

“What’s wrong with people?” he asked himself as he saw the horribly arranged data for the first song. But he didn’t have any choice but to sing it through – and it sounded horrible, just like the data was set to sound.

The next song was of a better data arrangement and he sung it through, and the third was of the same type. But the fourth was very well made and he felt immediate inspiration to sing it. He took a deep breath and was just about to sing when he heard something behind him. He turned quickly around and looked around in the dimmed room. The machines were blinking in the same pattern and there didn’t seem to be anyone inside the room. He turned around back to the screen and took another deep breath to sing.

As he took the first note it was way off from the data. He got shocked and stopped singing, cleared his throat and tried to sing the whole sentence again, but all of it sounded so awful that he was shocked. Not even the worst arranged song was that horrible as he was singing right now!

“What the…?” He tried to clear his throat again and thought of the notes in his head, and then he tried again. It still sounded horrible. It sounded so bad that it wouldn’t have surprised him if he could break a glass with those tones. “What’s wrong?!” he said frustrated and turned around to look at the machinery. Immediately he saw that a whole section of machinery was blinking irregularly. Something was off. He turned around against the screen and said: “Abort the work in progress and check section C57 for errors.”

“Aborting the work in progress. Scanning section C57 for errors,” repeated the hollow robotic voice and the machines around Yūma began buzzing and blinking dramatically. After a few seconds of waiting the robotic voice said: “No errors detected in section C57.”

Yūma stared at the hologram screen whit the blinking text “No error found. System fully functional” and then he shifted his eyes to the section of the machines again which were blinking irregularly. The panels wouldn’t blink like that if there was nothing wrong, but the system couldn’t find the error.

“What’s going on?” he asked himself out loud. First the hair dye in the store and now system malfunction without errors?

“Analyzing ‘what’s going on’. Vocaloid VY2 in standby. 34 data files in queue ready to be processed,” the robotic voice answered.

“Oh, shut up, you piece of trash!” Yūma yelled at the screen.

“System not able to comprehend order.”

Yūma sighed and shook his head. He was tired. He had worked the whole day and just gotten four hours of rest until he had to work again. He and Gakupo had been working overtime for days, and on top of that something was weird with his system that made it impossible to work. Maybe the error in the system had something to do with the blue hair dye in the store earlier today?, he thought. Or maybe I’ve just overworked myself? Maybe I should rest today?

“System in standby mode,” he said defeated, and the system repeated his order and the room got dark and quiet again. But the system was never completely in standby. There were always some sections that were still on so that Yūma could function normally in life.

He stepped out from the room and the heavy metal door protecting his system shut behind him and locked automatically. It would only be opened with Yūma’s password and identification through fingerprint, and the system itself was voice activated and reacted only on Yūma’s voice. It was a precaution to protect him. All the Vocaloids had the same protection.

As he got home to Gakupo he kicked his shoes off and walked into the bedroom feeling like a zombie. There he found Gakupo on the bed reading a book.

“You’re back early. Not that many files to go through?” Gakupo asked, and Yūma stared at him for a second wondering what to answer.

“No. It was pretty quiet tonight,” he lied. He didn’t want to worry Gakupo with talking about the system error that made him sing like a cat screaming with the worst voice crack in history. “I understand that you’re finished with the huge pile of data files?” he asked his lover as he sat down on the edge of the bed and took of his jacket and continued with his shirt and pants. He just wanted to go to sleep.

“Yeah. I skipped some breaks to finish up everything so that I could return to normal life. How about you?” he asked and looked at Yūma’s back as he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Mmph…” Yūma muttered with a complaining tone and threw himself on the bed with his back still against Gakupo, who laughed and put the book on the night table next to him and moved closer to Yūma to hug him from behind.

“You were lazy today. You have a lot of files left to do, right?” he asked, and Yūma complained again with a mutter. “Put in some effort and finish them tomorrow so that we can get back to normal life,” Gakupo said softly and then nibbled Yūma’s ear.

“Easier said than done,” Yūma answered and sighed and thought of the error. “Tomorrow there will be even more files to go through. It makes me just want to not give a shit and stop being a Vocaloid.”

“Is little Yūma in a bad mood?” Gakupo asked with a baby voice, and Yūma hit Gakupo on the head. Gakupo chuckled and kissed his neck and caressed Yūma’s belly with wanting motions that had the intention of turning him on. “Shall I fix that bad mood of yours?” he asked in his ear, and Yūma sighed.

“I would love to, but I’m out of energy. I’m tired.”

“I can do all the work. You just lay there and enjoy,” Gakupo whispered, and Yūma laughed.

“That made you sound desperate,” he said and looked over his shoulder at Gakupo.

“But I am! We haven’t even touched each other for almost a week. From having sex every day to nothing for a whole week makes me really starved. And it’s not just the sex. I want you,” he said with a sad look in his eyes. “I really miss you.”

Yūma looked him in the eyes for a short while. He felt happy that he wasn’t the only one who felt like that. He was getting desperate too. He loved the man so much that it felt like his heart would get weak and bleed out of longing. Without saying a word he leaned closer Gakupo and kissed him on the corner of his lips. The position of his body made him a little frustrated because the access to kiss was bad, but Gakupo leaned on his right elbow so that he reached Yūma’s lips with his and kissed him passionately. They kissed so intensely that they couldn’t almost breathe, and they still wanted more. Gakupo slipped his right arm under Yūma’s neck and took a hold of his jaw to keep him in place so that he couldn’t divert his face away – but just gently. His other hand was still slowly massaging Yūma’s belly with a seductive motion, and Yūma moved his hips slowly and pressed his behind against Gakupo’s crotch.

Gakupo moved his left hand lower to the edge of Yūma’s boxers and played with his fingers right under the edge to tease. Yūma instantly flinched in anticipation and tensed his abdominal muscles under the other man’s touch. His body hadn’t felt this for a week and now Gakupo’s touch sent shivers all over his body so intense that he felt how his mind was spinning.

“Oh, it feels like it was ages ago we did this,” he sighed between the kisses and closed his eyes.

“It was,” Gakupo answered and continued kissing and nibbling on Yūma’s neck and shoulder. His left hand caressed Yūma lightly on his inner thighs and Yūma shivered again and took a hold of Gakupo’s wrist. “You want it that bad?”

“Teasing makes me frustrated. Don’t be mean,” Yūma mumbled as he held his eyes closed. “Touch me properly.”

Gakupo chuckled and licked Yūma’s ear. “No, I want to enjoy this.”

“Sadist!” Yūma complained but let Gakupo have his way.

As Gakupo kissed him again his left hand continued touching Yūma’s thighs and buttocks with a heavy heated touch, and the more he touched him the more they both felt an urge to continue. But Gakupo wasn’t that nice. He slipped his hand inside Yūma’s boxers and pulled them down a little to get easier access to his groin and ass. He was careful of not touching the places he knew Yūma wanted him to touch. Instead his fingers lightly slipped between Yūma’s thighs and traced his shaft which was getting harder and harder by the minute. Then it slipped further down to the perineum and massaged it teasingly. Yūma sighed in frustration and moved his hips a little more to show that he was impatient. To be teased like that made him want to take a hold of Gakupo’s hand and force it to the places he wanted it to touch.

“Where do you want me to touch you? Here...?” He moved his hand further behind Yūma and caressed his opening a little. “… or here?” He moved his hand to Yūma’s front and touched his member with his fingertips.

“Ngh… I don’t know. Just stop teasing me,” Yūma muttered and Gakupo laughed.

“Tell me, or I won’t touch you at all.”

“The front first,” Yūma sighed and bit down on his lip as Gakupo put his warm hand around Yūma’s now rock hard and impatient cock.

“You’re already leaking here,” Gakupo whispered into Yūma’s ear and made the other man flinch from the tickling. “Are you that hot already?” He moved his hand up and down as he continued kissing Yūma’s neck.

“Mmh…” Yūma sighed and moved his hips slowly to the rhythm of Gakupo’s hand. “It feels good. Oh…”

Yūma’s body was screaming with lust and anticipation. It felt like he would burn up and jump Gakupo like a wild animal. A pulse of electricity pumped inside him and his heart felt like it would explode. It had been too long since he was touched like this, and to be able to relax and let the other man play with him again gave him a hunger for more. His energy was low, but Gakupo’s teasing had given him strength he didn’t know he had. Was that all it took for us to get this energy? Then why didn’t we do this before?, he wondered and thought about the past week of lack of energy.

“Ahh… Yes, just like that,” he moaned and let his left hand wander down to Gakupo’s groin and pull out his hardening member from its prison of fabric. It was hot. He took a grip around it and began moving his hand with the same rhythm as Gakupo’s, and he felt the other man’s sighs brush his ear and heard the low and hot moans that shook his inner being into further excitement. He loved hearing Gakupo moan and sigh, and he loved to hear it this close to his ear. It made his insides burn even more with lust.

Their lips locked again into wet kisses as they continued moving their hands over each other’s members, and they moaned and sighed between the kisses. Yūma welcomed Gakupo’s tongue inside his mouth and massaged it with his own. The feeling of wetness made his head spin. The taste drove him mad. The sounds from both their moving hands and their kisses made them both want to just touch each other’s inner core and melt together, but their skin was in the way.

Gakupo suddenly let go of Yūma’s cock and took a hard grip of his buttocks instead. Yūma cried out in bliss as the other man squeezed them tight before slipping his fingers between them to their goal and inserting the tip of his index finger inside. It was wet from Yūma’s pre-cum.

“Oh, you’re tight,” Gakupo said quietly, and Yūma panted.

“It’s been a week. What do you expect?” he complained and tried to relax as Gakupo slowly pushed the finger further and further inside. “Ngh! Not that fast.”

“Sorry, I’m just growing impatient. Try and relax,” Gakupo panted and got his finger all the way in. He held it there for a while as he continued kissing Yūma’s lips and neck and moved it from left to right.

“No, don’t wiggle it around like that!” Yūma moaned and let go of Gakupo’s pulsing member to squeeze his pillow hard with it. “It feels weird.”

Gakupo chuckled and nibbled on his ear again. “You’re so cute when you complain like that.” He then pulled it slowly out and then pushed it back inside again, and repeated the motion over and over again. For each time Yūma relaxed more and more, and he also began panting more relaxed. “Just like that. Good boy.”

“Shut up,” Yūma muttered and squeezed his eyes shut. “Ah…”

The more Yūma relaxed the harder Gakupo moved his finger. Then he added another finger and another until Yūma was fully relaxed and prepared. He then moved his hips in place and pulled down the front of his underwear and pushed the tip of his cock against Yūma’s entrance.

“All in one go?” Gakupo asked, and Yūma panted and nodded like in a fever daze.

“Aaagh!” Yūma exclaimed as Gakupo pushed himself inside him right to the hilt. It felt incredible. Goosebumps exploded over his body and that tingling feeling of electricity coursed more violently inside him. He felt ecstasy. It had been too long ago since they connected like this. “Haah… Move slowly,” he moaned, and Gakupo did as told.

He moved slowly and made sure to make Yūma feel every inch of his cock inside him. He wanted the feeling to be so detailed that Yūma would never forget it.

“Are you feeling it?” he asked and sighed, and Yūma nodded and put his hand on Gakupo’s thigh and graze it with his nails. It felt so good he didn’t know what to do.

“Aah… Mmh… Ohh, it feels amazing… Don’t stop,” he sighed. “Pull it slowly out but ram it inside me. Break me,” he moaned, and Gakupo obeyed and pulled it slowly out and then pushed himself violently inside again. “AH!” Yūma arched his back and cried out in ecstasy as he opened his eyes wide from the impact. They started to tear up because of the bliss of heaven he felt. He wanted to cry.

“Oh, you became suddenly so tight when I pushed that hard,” Gakupo moaned into his ear, and Yūma closed his eyes again in surrender and let Gakupo do whatever he wanted to him.

Gakupo began moving in a more steady rhythm – in and out. He noticed how Yūma stuck his ass out and tried to move his hips according to Gakupo’s movements, and seeing that made Gakupo even hotter than he already was. He wanted to indulge himself in Yūma as long as he could and kept a rhythm that would make them both last longer. He didn’t want it to end. Not yet. Not for a long time.

He moved in and out with ease. Yūma was relaxed and Gakupo’s pre-cum had made it slippery inside him. To have Yūma in his arms like this with his back against him gave him easier access to touch him, and he hugged him close and played with his nipples and cock to excite Yūma even more than was possible while he fucked him slowly. The excitement made Yūma’s head blank of all other things but the pleasure. He didn’t remember all the work that was still left. He didn’t remember the error in his system. He didn’t even remember who he was. He just felt the amazing feeling of love from the man behind him. That was all that existed for him at that moment.

“Aah! Ah… Oooh… You feel so good, Gakupo. Mmmh!”

Gakupo panted and smiled. “I love you, Yūma. You feel amazing.”

Yūma opened his eyes slightly and looked over his shoulder at Gakupo while his body was rocking from their motion. The feel of pleasure made his sight blurry and he pulled Gakupo into a kiss with his hand behind Gakupo’s neck. “I love you too…” he moaned and then let go of Gakupo’s neck and pushed his head against his pillow to keep moaning.

“Mmm… There… Right there. Oooh… Ngh… Hah… Aaah.”

They moved with that comfortable rhythm for so long that Yūma had lost track of time. It felt like they had been going at it for hours, and it didn’t surprise him if it was true. His body had become so sensitive he could feel every fiber from the sheets under him, and his ass had become so used to Gakupo’s cock that it had started to get swollen. Before he had felt every inch of Gakupo’s cock, but now it wasn’t the same feeling because of the swelling and wetness. It was like every time it reached the deepest his body automatically took a breath. It was like Gakupo’s cock was hitting his core and trying to break through it. He didn’t feel human at all. He felt like a panting animal in heat fucking his brains out. But it wasn’t just a fuck. They had kept on going for so long that it had begun to feel more intimate than ever before. He wanted to cry. He felt so overwhelmed but it.

“I want to cum. I can’t take it anymore,” he panted. His voice was too weak and came out as a pathetic cry. He wanted to continue the insanely pleasurable sex, but at the same time he wanted to end it. It started to feel too intimate and he felt like he would break down at any moment. It was too intense on a spiritual level, and he had never felt it like that before.

Gakupo sped up the motions and Yūma panted more and shallower. He couldn’t almost breathe from the shock his body felt when Gakupo pumped so hard into him. Gakupo took a hold of Yūma’s member and moved his hand along with his hips.

“Then cum as hard as you want,” he panted and pushed so hard that his muscles started to scream for mercy. He felt the tension build up inside him, and he could hear on Yūma’s cries that he was building up inside too.

“AH! Oooh! Gakupo!” Yūma cried. He arched his back and clawed at Gakupo’s thigh. It felt incredible! He thought he was dying a pleasurable death. His breath was ragged and his mouth dry. His mind was spinning and he got tears in his eyes as his body tingled and shook in Gakupo’s arms. He heard the man behind him moan and pant as he moved. He enjoyed it too.

Then the tension suddenly rose to its limit in his body and Yūma cried out in painful pleasure as stars exploded in front of his eyes when he came. He came so hard his mind blanked out for a few seconds and he lost his breath completely. It was like the air was empty of oxygen. Gakupo held him so close that Yūma could feel the other man’s body shake as he came deep inside him. Gakupo’s moans and breaths tickled his ears and mind and as they both relaxed a heavy afterglow spread through them both while their bodies ached.

They lay there for a while – Gakupo still inside Yūma – and tried to recover themselves, but it was impossible. Gakupo pulled himself out of Yūma and Yūma turned around to snuggle up against him. They both were struck with happiness and content, and as Gakupo pulled Yūma closer and kissed his sweaty forehead Yūma couldn’t help but to whimper quietly.

“Are you okay?” Gakupo asked completely out of breath, and Yūma nodded and took a deep breath.

“That was so incredibly intense I really thought I was about to die in bliss,” he said with his ragged voice, and Gakupo laughed and pushed his fingers through Yūma’s sweaty hair. “Really – it was unforgettable,” Yūma panted and bit loosely onto Gakupo’s shoulder. “Damn you. I thought I was going to start crying from the intensity. I hate you.”

Gakupo chuckled and ruffled Yūma’s hair.

“But you loved it,” he said, but Yūma didn’t answer first and pouted. “Fess up. I know you loved it.”

Yūma stared at him for a few seconds before he changed his expression into a smile. “Totally!” he answered and kissed his man on his lips.

“I feel like a zombie,” Gakupo then sighed, and Yūma nodded.

“Me too…”

“Let’s go to sleep and do it again in the morning,” Gakupo yawned and closed his eyes.

“Easy for you to say. My ass will be totally hurting tomorrow,” Yūma complained, and Gakupo laughed.

“Sorry…”

“Prick,” Yūma answered and hugged Gakupo harder until he fell asleep in his arms and slept like an undead.

The next day they both woke up with aching bodies and were first unable to move. After half an hour of trying to recover the strength in his body Gakupo managed to sit up. Yūma was laying on the bed like a dead fish on dry land muttering something Gakupo couldn’t hear. He looked pale and weak.

“Hey, are you okay? You look like hell,” Gakupo said and caressed worryingly Yūma’s bangs from his eyes.

“I so totally hate you,” Yūma cursed. “I can’t move! My ass hurts! So yes, I feel like shit!”

But the tone in Yūma’s voice wasn’t serious at all. He was just grumpy like always when he was down with flu or just tired, and Gakupo chuckled and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“You have to get up. We have to shower and change the sheets,” Gakupo pointed out, and Yūma whined as Gakupo tried to pull him up. “Don’t be such a baby and get up already.”

“Easy for you to say,” Yūma muttered and managed to get up on his feet with help from Gakupo. “Don’t you dare to touch me in the shower,” he then growled like a grumpy hamster, and Gakupo laughed.

“My willie is too sore for that kind of stuff so rest assured that I won’t touch you like that,” he assured and together they walked into the bathroom – Yūma still leaning against Gakupo – and poured up a hot bath to relax their aching bodies.

In the bath Yūma lay in Gakupo’s embrace and they lightly caressed each other lovingly without a word; Gakupo caressing over Yūma’s stomach and chest, and Yūma caressing over Gakupo’s arms. They both felt like they were newly in love again and like nothing else existed. From time to time they kissed tenderly and caressed each other’s cheeks and neck.

“I love you,” Yūma whispered before he gave Gakupo a light kiss. “I’m really lucky to have you – you know that?”

Gakupo smiled and hugged Yūma close. “I can say the same thing about you. I love you and treasure you more than anything else.”

For Yūma the whole situation felt really cliché, but it felt so good and safe that he couldn’t stop the sweet talk and touching. From not being able to touch and make love for a whole week to this was a relief. He wasn’t starved anymore and his heart felt content with love and warmth.

After they showered Gakupo left the bathroom to change the bed sheets while Yūma was slower than normal with his showering because of his aching back. When he was finished and had put the bathrobe on after drying himself he went to the bathroom mirror and looked at his reflection. He looked really worn out, but he had a little glow on his skin and glint in his eyes. He felt really happy.

But as he was going to leave the mirror something took over him. He felt that same blackout as at the store the day before. Again it felt like a circuit broke in his brain. He came to and noticed he had stopped breathing again, and this time he felt a sudden urge to take a razor from the cabinet behind the mirror and start to shave his chin. But he didn’t have any beard, and even though he knew that he still felt it like he just had to do it.

“What do you want for breakfast?” he heard Gakupo ask from the door opening. “What are you doing?” he asked when he saw that Yūma was shaving his non existing beard.

Suddenly the great urge to shave let go and Yūma stared at the razor in his hand. What had happened to him? Why was he feeling like shaving?

“Yūma?” he heard Gakupo ask, and he turned his head against Gakupo and stared at him with a small shocked expression.

“Uh… I just…” He didn’t know what to answer.

Gakupo stared at him for a while and then asked: “Why where you shaving your chin? You don’t have any beard?”

Yūma blushed. He knew it had something to do with the error from yesterday but he still didn’t want to worry Gakupo, and so he laughed awkwardly and said: “I just wondered how it feels like.” He felt really stupid and embarrassed.

Gakupo stared at him with arched eyebrows and then smiled.

“You’re so silly at times. Now, what do you want for breakfast?”

“Oh, cereals are just fine. I’m not that hungry right now,” Yūma smiled back, and Gakupo nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Suddenly Yūma’s happiness was replaced with worry. Something was really wrong with his system.

After breakfast they relaxed on the couch in front of the TV. They really didn’t feel like going to work and preferred to take the day off even if it meant a lot more work the next day. But Yūma wasn’t worried about the mountain of files piling up. He really needed to analyze his system and try to find out what was wrong with him. But the system couldn’t find any errors even if there clearly was one, so he didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t the master of his system – the system was the master of him. He was completely at its mercy.

Maybe a virus?, he thought as he was leaning against Gakupo and being caressed through his hair and watching the TV without really seeing it. What do I do against a virus that not even my system can find?, he thought. Reinstall myself and my system? The thought scared him. If he told his developers at Bplats that he had an invisible virus they would totally reinstall his entire system and all his memories would get deleted. He would forget about Gakupo, his sister, his friends and himself. He would forget his entire life up till now.

But again he felt that weird blackout and the urge of coloring his hair filled him. He got to his feet from the couch and even though his body still ached from last night he didn’t react on it. Somewhere far away he could hear Gakupo say his name, but it wasn’t relevant at all. He headed for the bathroom where the blue hair dye bottle stood inside the cabinet behind the mirror, and as he opened the bottle he was just about to pour all the dye over his head when someone took a hold of his wrist and shook him back to reality.

“What are you doing?! Where did you get that?” he heard Gakupo’s angry voice say, and as he came to he took a deep breath and looked at his lover looking worried at him. “You’re worrying me. What’s up with you? You’re acting strange.”

“I…” Yūma hesitated. “I don’t know,” he managed to confess, and Gakupo stared at him with questioning eyes. “I’ve been having these weird blackouts since yesterday. This is my third one,” he said quietly. “There’s an error in my system that the system can’t detect, but still the panels in my system room indicates that something’s wrong.”

“Why haven’t you told me that before?” Gakupo asked angrily. Even though he was angry Yūma knew he reacted that way because he cared.

The door bell rang and someone knocked on the door: “Lovebirds! Open up! I have an announcement to make!” they heard Yūma’s sister Mizki shout, and Gakupo sighed and went to open the door.

“We’re kind of busy here at the moment,” he said as Mizki barged in together with Kaito, who bowed respectfully as an apology for intruding.

“That can wait for later. I have to tell my brother some good news! Where is he?” she said and looked around, and Yūma stepped out from the bathroom still with the blue hair dye in his hands. “Oh, there you are! I just got the news that… Hey, what are you doing with that hair dye?” she asked and her smile disappeared from her face. “Are you going to go blue like Kaito?” she asked and pointed at Kaito behind her.

“Not really,” Yūma said with a forced smile. “It just… It just… It just…” Suddenly something had broken inside of him again. His voice got stuck at those two words and he repeated them again and again like a damaged record. For each time he said it he got stiffer and stiffer and after a while he stood there with his eyes wide open and stared out at empty air. He stopped abruptly the repeated words and his hand holding the bottle let go if it and fell to the side. He just stood there with his mouth slightly open and totally spaced out.

“Yūma?!” Gakupo exclaimed and ran up to him and shook him, but Yūma didn’t react on him. “What’s happening to you?”

“What’s wrong?” Mizki asked and came closer and stared at his brother. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s been strange. He told me that he has had three blackouts and has an undetected error in his system. We were talking about that just before you knocked on the door,” Gakupo explained without letting his eyes go from Yūma. “Do you hear me?” he asked but Yūma didn’t even look at him. “Please, wake up!”

Something flickered in Yūma’s eyes and they suddenly got empty.

“System damaged. Preparing for emergency shutdown,” he suddenly said with a soulless voice, and his eyes began flickering again almost like the panels of a machine. Then he closed his eyes and collapsed, and Gakupo pulled him close to prevent him from falling to the floor.

“Yūma!” Mizki shouted and covered her mouth with her hands and Kaito ran up to help Gakupo lift Yūma to the couch. “He has a damaged system?”

“He told me about an error which his system can’t detect. What do you think can be the cause of that kind of error?” Gakupo asked and sat down next to Yūma and took his hand in his.

“A virus,” Kaito said bluntly.

“A virus?!” Mizki exclaimed. “How do you know?”

Kaito smiled a wry smile and scratched the back of his neck and said: “I’ve been through something similar. My system didn’t shut me down by emergency but I had some blackouts a long time ago and it was due to a virus.”

“How did you get rid of it?” Gakupo asked.

“I kicked it out. It was a malware that had copied my identity and messed with my system. My system didn’t detect the virus either, because it had the same identity as me and didn’t register it as malware.”

Gakupo looked at Yūma and thought for a while and then said: “In other words we have to get into his system room and find the virus and take it out?”

Kaito nodded. “I’m not sure if it’s the same for Yūma-kun, but for me the system automatically recovered itself when the virus was kicked out of my system room. As long as the virus was inside the system room it had the control of my system, but the second it got thrown out the system went back to normal because the disturbance from the virus disappeared along with it.”

“But how do we get inside Yūma’s system room? Isn’t it heavily secured with password and fingerprint scan?” Mizki pointed out, and both Gakupo and Kaito stared at her for a few seconds. She was right.

“The fingerprint isn’t a big problem. But the password is a problem. How are we supposed to figure that out?” Gakupo asked. “Maybe we should ask the developers?”

“No! Don’t do that,” Kaito said and waved with his hands in front of him. “They have the policy not to give the password to anyone except the Vocaloid owning the system. And they can’t do anything else from their side except to reinstall the whole system to repair it. They don’t have access to our world as we do.”

Gakupo felt how his heart got heavy.

“In other words Yūma’s memories will disappear along with the reinstall, and they wouldn’t care about it at all?” Gakupo said, and Kaito nodded slowly.

“Sorry… They only see us as programs.”

Mizki stared at them both while listening to what they were saying, and then she looked at her brother who looked totally lifeless like a corpse. “We have to figure out the password. I’m sure he has changed the original password into something easier to remember. He is lazy after all,” she said and looked at Gakupo and Kaito again. “We have to try. I don’t want to see my brother confused and lost again like before he became the Yūma we all know today. Don’t you remember his pain from not knowing who he is when he was new? We have gone through a hard time finding out ourselves because we don’t have an official avatar like you guys. We were made without an identity.”

The both Vocaloids looked at her for a while and realized how serious this situation actually was. For Yūma’s sake they had to save his memories. They had to save the Yūma they all knew and loved.

“You’re right,” Gakupo said and lifted Yūma up in his arms. “Let’s go to his system room first and then try out any ideas we can get for the password.”

After two hours of intensive brainstorming they still hadn’t found the right password. Mizki had tried everything she could come up with, and Gakupo had done the same thing. But no password they could come up with was the right one. Not even “IloveGakupo” worked.

“Maybe we don’t know him that well?” Mizki sighed and was about to give up where she sat on the ground with Yūma on top of Kaitos jacket and his head on her lap. She carefully played with his bangs and looked at him saddened.

“There has to be something we have missed,” Gakupo said thoughtfully. “We have tried everything he likes as a password and nothing works.”

“But doesn’t Yūma-kun complain a lot?” Kaito asked.

The other two stared at him for a few seconds, and then the new ideas for a password began flowing.

“You’re a genius, Kaito!” Mizki exclaimed, and Gakupo turned around to the panel with the keyboard and thought for a while. He typed “Ihatework”. Still the red light shone on the panel and refused to turn green. “1h4t3w0rk”, but nothing happened. “Try ‘Idontwanttowork’,” Mizki suggested.

Gakupo typed that in too, but it didn’t work. “I know Yūma isn’t that stupid to make a simple password as that. He must have used numbers and letters in the password.” He typed “1d0ntw4ntt0w0rk” and suddenly the red light turned green. “It worked!”

As the door opened Gakupo looked around in the room. It looked a little different from his. The system room was bigger than his, but that didn’t surprise him. Yūma was a higher quality Vocaloid than him, so it was only natural. And he was also made by another developer.

He stepped into the completely dark room. The only light came from the open door, and he moved to the left to let the light inside.

“Is there anybody in here?” he asked out loud, but nothing answered. “Stop playing around! I know you are in here, virus!”

It was dead quiet. He stepped deeper into the room and looked around and listened carefully. Someone was definitely there. He felt a presence that felt just like Yūma’s but slightly colder. He walked past a pillar of machines and looked behind it, but nothing. He continued deeper, and the darkness became thicker. As he walked past another pillar he suddenly heard a laugh right next to his left ear that sounded just like Yūma’s, and Gakupo got so frightened he immediately took steps back and turned around to the source of the laughter. There he saw Yūma but completely white like a ghost. But he wasn’t empty air like one.

“I’m surprised that you managed to get in here after VY2 was shut down,” the virus said with Yūma’s voice, but he had a small menacing smile on his lips that wasn’t like Yūma at all.

“So you’re the virus that has messed up Yūma completely?” Gakupo said with a serious tone. “I want you to get out of here.”

“I can’t,” the virus said and walked around Gakupo while staring at him without blinking. “If I go out of this room I’ll die because I have no system that supports my existence.”

“And why should I feel concerned about your life?” Gakupo asked without letting the virus out of his sight.

The virus laughed again. “There’s no concern for you, really. I’m just a creation that was sneaked into the system of VY2, nothing more.”

“Good, then I’ll throw you out of here right this moment.”

As Gakupo was about to take a hold of the virus and drag it out from the room the virus suddenly changed expression and stared begging at Gakupo.

“You wouldn’t do that to me, would you? Would you be that cruel against me? I have nowhere else to go.” The virus’s voice was exactly like Yūma’s and startled Gakupo.

Suddenly Gakupo hesitated. The virus looked exactly like Yūma except that he was completely white. His expression looked so pained that it suddenly stung in Gakupo’s chest. What if the person in front of him was Yūma? No, I know it’s not him, he thought. He knew the virus was trying to trick him, but he still felt uneasy. What if the virus was a part of Yūma’s system now? What if it would affect Yūma’s system if he threw the virus out?

“What are you doing, Gakupo?! Drag him out here!” he heard Mizki shout from the door opening.

“I can’t! What if something happens to Yūma’s system when I do? What if he has messed with it so bad that it can’t repair itself?” he said, but heard a loud noise behind him and heard Mizki’s voice scold:

“What the hell are you doing, clumsy! Are you trying to wreck the place?!”

As Gakupo looked over his shoulder he saw Kaito laying on the floor. He had clearly stumbled over the threshold which was higher than normal. That didn’t surprise Gakupo. Kaito was known as a victim for bad luck.

“I don’t think that’s possible, Gakupo-san,” Kaito said as he got up from the floor. “The virus can’t mess up the system like that. It’s just a disturbance in form of a signal and nothing more.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m very sure.”

It felt wrong to take a hold of the virus looking exactly like Yūma and be hard against it, but if he wanted Yūma to wake up he had to do it. The virus wasn’t supposed to be there. It was a trickster and not made with good intent. It had to be destroyed.

As he took hold of the virus it suddenly realized what Gakupo’s intentions were and began struggling.

“You can’t do this! I’m Yūma! If you throw me out I’ll die! Do you really want that?!” it yelled as it struggled.

“Keep your lies to yourself. I’m not interested in hearing them. You’re not Yūma. You’re an impostor,” Gakupo answered coldly and managed to slowly pull the violently struggling virus against the door, step by step. But without being prepared for it suddenly a blow hit him in his stomach and he lost his breath. “Urgh!” Gakupo lost the grip of the virus and looked up at it as it backed away. It had kicked him in his stomach.

“I’m not going to be the nice guy and follow you out of here like an obedient puppy! Don’t forget that I’m still a copy of VY2, and I have the exact skills as him in fighting. I’m not leaving this room without a fight!” it said. Suddenly Gakupo burst out laughing. “What are you laughing at?!”

“You sound just like him when he gets childish and angry about something,” Gakupo answered and gave the virus a mocking smile. “And you have the exact same expression as him too. But the problem is…” Gakupo made a fast move with his katana and managed to hit the virus in its side with the flat side of the sword. “… You don’t have the same memories as him of whom and what I am. You’re just a plain copy without memories, and thus you have no idea of my skills.” The virus fell to its knees on the floor and coughed. “And I’m telling you because you don’t know: I’m not a nice guy either, especially when you hurt someone I care about. So don’t make me angry or I’ll have to get dangerous.”

He pointed the tip of his katana at the virus’s neck and said coldly: “So it’s your choice. Do you want to die by my hand, or do you want to die by walking out of here without getting hurt?”

The virus stared at him for a while and then said:

“I would prefer neither.” But as Gakupo lifted his katana up into the air the virus suddenly put its hands in front of it. “I’ll go! I’ll go!” it yelled, and Gakupo stared at it while still holding his katana in the air ready to strike if he had to.

“Then go on. You can find the door yourself right?”

The virus got slowly up on its feet again and looked at Gakupo with somewhat sad eyes. That made Gakupo think that maybe it wasn’t right to destroy it. It was a living creature even though it was malware, and even though malware was dangerous and harmful he still thought that denying its existence wasn’t right either. Who was he to decide who should live and not?

Even if a virus is bad it still has a life of its own. It still has feelings and thoughts. There are lots of bad people in this world who still has the right to live, and why shouldn’t a virus be allowed a life?, Gakupo thought and cursed at himself for being so softhearted.

“Kaito,” he said and looked at him. “Do you have something digital on you?”

“Yes, my phone. Why?” he asked.

“Give it to me. I’ll replace it for you,” Gakupo answered and held out his hand, and Kaito unsurely gave his blue cell phone to Gakupo. Then Gakupo turned around to the virus. “You just need a system that will support your existence to be able to live, right?” he asked, and the virus nodded. “Is a cell phone system fine?”

The virus stared at the blue phone in Gakupo’s hands and frowned.

“It’s so small,” it said, and Gakupo sighed.

“You can still walk out through that door. You decide if it’s to die or to live but in this cell phone.”

The virus sighed and put its hand on top of the phone which Gakupo was holding. Gakupo felt its hand and realized it was cold as ice. So a virus doesn’t have any body heat?, he thought surprised. It didn’t have any color or any heat. It wasn’t physically a living creature.

The virus’s body started to turn into ones and zeroes and poured into the phone. It slowly disappeared and as the whole body of the virus was gone inside the phone the screen started to flicker dramatically for a few seconds before the virus’s face was showed on the screen. It still looked like Yūma.

“You’re keeping Yūma’s looks?” Gakupo asked, and the virus looked really grumpy at him through the screen. It tried to say something but Gakupo didn’t hear it. “Put the speakers on. I can’t hear you.”

The virus seemed to curse and after a few seconds Gakupo heard it mutter: “This is my first form, and I liked it. Are you telling me that I can’t keep it either?”

“No, you keep it if you want,” Gakupo said and thought amusingly at what Yūma would say about the matter.

“It’s cramped in here,” the virus then complained, and Gakupo sighed.

“Live with it, or leave the phone. You are free to choose.”

“Hmph!”

The virus shut the screen down and the phone went quiet, and suddenly Yūma’s system started to blink and a buzzing noise spread throughout the room.

“Gakupo! Yūma has opened his eyes!” he heard Mizki shout from outside, and Gakupo felt how his heart fluttered in his chest and a smile spread over his lips. He hurried out through the door and looked at Yūma who was laying down on Kaito’s jacket with his head in Mizki’s lap and stared out in empty space.

“Yūma?” Gakupo asked and sat down next to him, but Yūma didn’t answer. He just stared out into thin air like before he had been shut down. Something in his eyes flickered violently and suddenly he said:

“System startup completed.” At the same time the three of them could hear the system inside the room say the same thing at the same time with a robotic voice. “Analyzing system.”

His eyes continued to flicker for a while like a computer, and then suddenly he shut his eyes and put his hand against his head.

“Ow, my head hurts,” he complained. Gakupo got so happy he couldn’t help himself and he pulled Yūma into his embrace and hugged him close. “Hey, careful! My body still hurts from last night!”

“I don’t care at the moment. You’re back!” Gakupo said with a happy smile and refused to let go of Yūma.

“Hurts from last night? What did you two do?” Mizki asked, and Gakupo and Yūma got a heavy blush on their cheeks.

“Nothing from the usual,” Yūma mumbled. “But what happened?” he then asked. “I don’t remember a thing from after sis and Kaito came in through the door.”

“Your system shut you down. The virus in your system had damaged it enough for the system to shut itself down by emergency to probably prevent the virus from doing more harm,” Gakupo explained.

“So we took you here and managed to get into your system and throw the virus out,” Kaito said. “It’s inside my phone at the moment.”

“Your phone?” Yūma asked and looked at Kaito. “Why’s it in your phone?”

“Gakupo couldn’t kill it so he asked the virus to transfer itself into Kaito’s phone instead,” Mizki said. “He’s too kindhearted even if it’s malware.”

Yūma hugged Gakupo back and sighed. The other man really was a gentle person, and Yūma had been lucky enough to find him and get him as his lover. He’s mine, and mine alone, he thought.

“Thank you for saving me,” he said quietly, and Gakupo gave him a kiss on his forehead and ruffled his hair.

“Let’s go home, shall we?” Gakupo said and helped Yūma back to his feet. “But just so you know, I can’t throw the virus away so it’ll be moving in with us.”

“WHAT?!”


End file.
